The Factory
by hypnostories
Summary: Willy Wonka. Famous Chocolatier. Successful Man. Malicious and Dark Murderer. The game that will change Charlie forever. 2005 movie/Burtonverse WARNING: Dark Wonka, and Character Deaths.
1. The Contract

Disclamier: I do not own Charlieand the Chocolate Factory. Neither the book nor the film adaptations.

" I,Willy Wonka, have decided to let five children into my factory. The lucky five will be shown around personally by me..."

You know how the rest goes...

The Contract

Wonka led the five children and their parents down a large hallway with a red carpet.

"Just drop your coats anywhere." Wonka said.

"Mr. Wonka, it sure is toasty in here." stated Mr. Teavee

"What? Oh yeah. I have to keep it warm in here because my workers are used to working in extreme climates. They just can't stand the cold." Wonka explained

"Who are the workers?" Charlie asked.

"All in good time." Wonka replied.

'Please come over here, the kids must sign a contract for the fun game!" Wonka said with a smile.

"What contract?" exclaimed Mr. Teavee.

"All of the children must sign it. It states that they all agree to play the game and they will accept all prizes they receive if they are victorious in the game." Wonka said. "If they don't sign, I'm afraid

they'll have to leave."

"Whatever it is, my Violet will come out on top. Sign it sweetie." Mrs. Beaureguarde said pridefully.

"Can I sign?' Charlie asked.

"Sure Charlie, we have nothing to lose." Grandpa Joe said.

"What kind of game is it? Is it a video game?" Mike asked.

"It wouldn't be as fun if I told you, would it?" Wonka said.

Mike's signature joined the other two on the paper.

"My daughter won't sign anything until its been checked by my lawyer." exclaimed Mr. Salt.

"I want to play, and you can't stop me!" yelled Veruca.

She stormed over to the contract and she angrily signed it. Everybody looked towards Augustus, who was eating a chocolate bar.

"I don't do very good with games." he said.

"Dont't worry Augustus, anyone can play this type of game." Wonka said mysteriously.

Finally, Augustus walked over and nervously signed the contract.

Wonka led them down the red-carpeted hallway with joy. The hallway seemed to get smaller and smaller as they walked farther down the hallway. Eventually, they came to a small door where the roof above it was so short, everybody had to bend over.

"Here's the heart of the factory, The Chocolate Room." Wonka said.

"Why is the door so small?" asked Mike.

"To keep all of the chocolatey flavor inside of course!" replied Wonka.

He took out a keyand he unlocked a small door, even smaller than the door they were bending over in front of. He began to open the door, and the outsiders were engulfed with complete awe.


	2. The Chocolate Room

**The** **Chocolate** **Room**

The room was the most amazing thing any of the visitors had ever seen. They were instantly assaulted with juicy color and a wonderful smell. Willy led them deeper inside and they were in complete awe.

"Do be careful my dear children, don't lose your head! Dont't get overexcited! Just keep perfectly calm." Wonka explained.

"It's beautiful." said Charlie

"What? Oh yeah, it's very beautiful." stated Wonka. "The river, is hot, molten chocolate of the finest quality."

They walked closer to the waterfall.

"The waterfall, is most important. Churns the chocolate up, makes it light and frothy. By the way no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall, and you can take that to the bank." Wonka explained .

"Would you like to try some of my grass? Please do, it's so delectable and darn good looking." Wonka said while admiring his grass.

"You can eat the grass?" asked Charlie, who was amazed.

"Of course you can. Why every thing in this room is eatable, even I'm eatable but that is called cannibalism and is in fact, frowned upon in most societies." Wonka replied. "Yeah, Enjoy!"

The children and adults all scattered in different directions. They fully engorged themselves in the candy delicacies. After the oompa loompa encounter, Wonka took out five blue candy collars.

"What's this?" said Veruca as she put it on suspiciously.

"You'll need it for the game." replied Wonka.

All five children placed the candy collars around their necks.

"Wait a minute! You won't be putting anything on my little Veruca!" the nut-maker snapped.

"It is just to make the game completely fair for everyone." replied Wonka. "Parents, follow me please. Children, you will stay here and you can stuff your faces as much as you want."

Wonka led the parents to a strange-looking elevator.

"What is this!" asked Mr. Teavee.

"It's not a ordinary elevator." said Wonka.

All of the adults stepped inside and Mr. Wonka pressed one of the many buttons in the elevator. All of the adults stumbled and shaked all over the place, while easily kept his balance. They stopped at a room that overlooked the chocolate room.

"I'm never getting on that thing ever again!" exclaimed Augustus' Mother.

Two large screens popped out of the wall and when they turned on they also showed the chocolate room.

"Alright, kids it is time to begin the game. The rules are simple: Don't leave the factory, don't do anything that I don't like or the candy collar will go BOOM! Also kill each other off until your the last one standing." explained Wonka

"You Devil!" cried Veruca's father as he lunged towards the candymaker with his fists clenched.

As he was about to swing a punch, a pair of mechanical arms reached and held him back. Seconds later, all of the parents had mechanical arms constraining them. The children were all looking at him wide-eyed in complete shock and disbelief.

"But why?" asked Charlie.

"Well you see there was this event I saw in Uganda last month called The Hunger Games. Basically, a bunch of kids were sent down into a very large arena and they were forced to fight each other to the death. I thought that it was a wonderful idea and I decided to make it a part of the golden ticket contest."

"IF MY LITTLE VERUCA IS HARMED I'LL—" snapped Mr. Salt

"What are you going to do? Bring me to court? Ha! Veruca signed a contract and she must comply with it . She basically signed her life away." explained the sly candymaker

Wonka turned back to face the children.

"Sorry about that kids, I was talking with your p,pa,p, Guardians!" yelled Wonka ."You have three hours to finish the games. If there is more than one person standing, then everyone's candy collar will explode. Without further a do, let the games begin!"


	3. Augustus and Violet

**Augustus**

The children all looked at each other in fear. Mike had a peppermint branch and he lunged towards Violet. Violet dodged his attack swiftly. Mike had dropped the brach when he attacked so Violet quickly picked it up. She was about to strike Mike but a loud voice echoed across the room through the speakers. Augustus was engorging himself with the melted chocolate from the river. It was all over his hands and shirt.

"Little boy, my chocolate should never be touched by human hands! I warned you what happens when you do something I don't like." Wonka yelled.

He pressed a button on a panel in the room. Augustus' collar started to beep and the little blue box on the collar showed a tiny blinking red dot. Augustus looked around wildly as the beeping and blinking started to become faster. He tripped over a candy branch and he landed at Veruca's feet. He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she yelled while pulling away from his grip.

Veruca climbed up to join the rest of the group. Augustus was crying and crying as the beeping became faster and faster and faster. BOOM! The collar exploded with a crack and Augustus' lifeless body fell on to the grass. The flesh of his neck was covered in blood and blue candy. A pool of blood began to form under his body. All of the children and parents were shocked.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!" shreiked Mrs Augustus.

"He touched and spoiled my chocolate. I can't sell spoiled chocolate, can I?" replied .

"YOU EVIL MAN!" she yelled.

"Take and her son's body to the death room." ordered Mr. Wonka

The oompa loompa bowed and bought out of the room. The mechanical arms around her turned into handcuffs.

"Goodbye, Adieu, Farewell." said Wonka smugly.

The children looked at the lifeless body in front of them. Their faces were white and their eyes were wide. Veruca fainted and fell into Charlie's arms. Violet again noticed the deadly branch she held in her hand. She quickly lunged towards Mike, ready to attack. Charlie quickly noticed that a pink boat was headed down the river. He quickly dragged Veruca to where the boat rested. The boat was rowed by dozens of oompa loompas. He slowly dragged Veruca onto the boat and he boarded it himself. The oompa loompas started to row into a dark tunnel. Meanwhile, Mike was running away from a aggressive Violet, who was chasing him down. He left the chocolate room and opened the door to a room that was labeled: Heating Room. When Mike went in he was assaulted with waves of heat. He decided to go deeper down into the room. Soon after, Violet came upon the same door and without hesitation, she stepped inside.

Charlie was holding onto the boat for dear life as it took crazy and sharp twists and turns. His right hand was tightly grasping Veruca's fur jacket. Second later, the boat slowed down and stopped in front of a large circular door. It was labeled: Inventing Room. Charlie dragged Veruca out of the boat and he decided to hide in the room. The boy rested Veruca's body on a machine and he marveled at the intricate devices he saw. With all of the noises and smells, Veruca started to wake up. Charlie quickly ran over to her to help her up. When Charlie came into Veruca's view she panicked.

"Where am I?" she groaned.

"The Inventing Room." Charlie replied.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Veruca

"No, I'm not going to kill or hurt anyone." Charlie said.

"Why, don't you want to live?" Veruca asked.

"Yes, but I can't bring myself to kill anyone." Charlie said.

"Why are you helping me?" Veruca said.

"Becuase, it's the right thing to do, I guess." Charlie replied.

"Thank You."

"No problem, let's get out of here before we are found."

In the watch room was relieved that Charlie wasn't going to hurt his daughter.

"Bless his soul!" whispered Mr. Salt

In the heating room, Violet was searching for Mike.

"Come out, Mike!" she yelled. "I'm not going to hurt you! We can win the game together!"

Mike suddenly made a break for a forest made out of licorice. Violet heard him running and she sprinted into the forest with him. While Mike was running he came upon a lake filled with a brown sticky substance. He stopped before the lake and he hid behind a large licorice tree. Violet didn't see the lake until she ran into it. The substance pulled her farther and farther down. Suddenly an alarm went off.

"Heating Fudge, Heating Fudge." the speaker announced.

Violet began to feel the fudge heating up under her. She struggled to get out, but to no avail.

"Hel..Help.." she muttered weakly. She was quickly losing her strength.

Her face and lips were turning blue. Mike just stood at the edge of the lake watching her struggle and...die.

"Some..someone hel..p." she said with the last of her strength.

Mike suddenly panicked and he tried to reach her with a licorice rope but it was too late. The rest of her body had sunk under the hot, sticky fudge. The only part you could see of Violet was the blond hair on the top of her head.

"NOOO!" screamed Mrs. Beauregarde, "SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN!"

Another oompa loompa came to Wonka's side

"Take Mrs. Beauregarde to the death room and get her daughter out of the lake. I bet she's cooking in there, hehe!" commanded Mr. Wonka

The oompa loompa took a grieving Mrs. Beauregarde out of the room.

"Then there were three." said Mr. Wonka smugly


	4. Veruca

**Veruca**

Mike silently stared at the spot where Violet had sunk. His face was white and he was on the verge of tears. He quickly ran away from the scene, not knowing where he was going. He quickly lost aa lot of energy and the heat was getting to him. He eventually came upon a door and he darted towards it so he could escape from the heat. He pulled open the door and a rich of cook air washed over him. He walked down the hallway until he saw a light. He jogged towards it.

Charlie and Veruca walked down a lighted hallway until they came upon a room. It was labeled: Nut Sorting Room. Charlie opened the door and they both stepped in.

"I don't think they'll find us in here." said Charlie.

"Squirrels!" Veruca exclaimed. "Let's get a closer look, Charlie!"

Before Charlie could object, Veruca pulled him down the steps onto the lower floor. She was just itching to pet them. Charlie looked at the giant hole in the floor.

"I wonder where this goes?" he said aloud.

The excited little girl was to busy admiring the squirrels to notice. Meanwhile, Mike was walking down a lighted hallway looking for the rest of the children. He soon came upon a room where the door was already open. He walked inside the room and he saw Charlie and Veruca inside.

"Hey, guys!" he yelled.

Charlie and Veruca turned their heads and they saw Mike coming down towards them.

"Where's Violet?" Charlie asked.

"She's dead." Mike replied.

"You killed her didn't you?" Veruca said as she backed away from Mike.

The scared girl screamed and backed up until she was against the counter where the squirrels sorted the nuts. She took a handful of units and started to pelt Mike with them.

"No! I didn't kill her! She fell into a lake of sticky fudge and she drowned while trying to chase me!" Mike yelled.

"Liar!" Veruca shrieked. She continued to hit him with nuts.

Seconds later, the squirrels went crazy and they attacked Veruca.

"Veruca!" Charlie yelled as he tried to pull the squirrels of her.

"Help me!" Veruca screamed.

Mike went up to her with a branch in hand and he held it up.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Charlie angrily asked while pulling squirrels off of him.

Mike swung at the squirrels, but they could see it from a mile away and they avoided it. Instead of its intended target, it hit Veruca.

"STOP IT!" she yelled.

Mike kept swinging ather, trying to get the squirrels off of her. Veruca fell to the ground but Mike continued to hit her.

"STOP!" yelled Charlie furiously.

Charlie failed to get the squirrels off of him and they knocked him down. One squirrel knocked on his head. Suddenly, all of the squirrels gathered around Veruca's head. Mike couldn't see the girl's head so he swing with all of his might at the squirrels. The squirrels all dispersed and the blow struck Veruca between her eyes and her hairline. She sreeched in pain. Charlie went to stop Mike but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what happened. Charlie's eyes went wide and his brows furrowed with anger. He grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt.

"Why did you do that!?" Charlie growled. Mike went pale.

"I...i was just trying to help. I didn't mean to kill her." Mike squeaked.

Charlie looked at Veruca, her head had a huge gash in the side of it and blood was rushing out from it. A pool of blood formed under her head. Her stockings were ripped and there was blood on her jacket. The squirrels knocked on her head and they carried her body to the garbage shoot.

"Veruca!" Charlie yelled and he ran after her but it was too late.

Her lifeless body fell down the shoot and it disappeared into darkness.

"WHERE DID SHE GO!" yelled Mr. Salt

"She went where all the other bad nuts go, down the garbage shoot." Mr. Wonka said.

"Where does that lead?" asked Mr. Salt

"To the incinerator." replied Wonka. "She may or may not be burned to a crisp because we only light it on Tuesdays"

"It is Tuesday!" yelled Mr. Teavee.

A oompa loompa came to his side whispered something in his ear.

"Really?Oh, good. I have have been informed that Veruca is dead and that she was burned to a crisp." said Mr. Wonka.

Mr. Salt went pale and his eyes went wide.

"Take Mr. Salt to theincinerator and see if you can find his little girl." Wonka said. He then whispered, "If you can't find her just put some ashes in a jar and say it's her."

"YOUR MAD!" he yelled while being dragged away.

"No, you're mad. The only person yelling is you. Really, lose the temper." Wonka said.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Mr. Salt yelled.

Willy walked straight towards Mr. Salt

"I'd like to see you try." said Mr. Wonka


	5. Mike

**Mike**

Mike changed when he saw Veruca lying dead on the floor. He stood there staring at Charlie in deep thought. They were the only two left. He tightly gripped the branch and a thought made him realize, it's kill or be killed. His face became grim and he thought of himself as a character from a videogame, needing to kill for survival. He slowly walked towards Charlie, who was still staring down the large hole. Charlie was slowly emerging from deep thought.

"Ahh!" Mike yelled.

Charlie quickly turned around to see Mike swinging at his head. He quickly ducked and Mike spun around, almost losing his balance. Mike kept swinging and Charlie and Charlie kept dodging his swings. Mike made a weak swing and Charlie caught the end of the branch. He pulled it towards himself and Mike stumbled forward onto the ground in front of him. Charlie stood over him with branch in hand and rage written all over his face. Mike shielded himself with his hands, hoping Charlie wouldn't strike him down.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?" Charlie yelled.

Mike said nothing. Charlie's breathing was ragged and nose-flared.

"ANSWER ME!" Charlie screamed.

Mike remained silent. Charlie held the branch up and he chucked it across the room with a scream. Charlie then moved away from Mike and he headed up the stairs. Mike heard the clatter of the branch against the floor and he put his hands down. Mike was about to cry and his breathing was exaggerated. He saw Charlie go up the stairs and he got up. He went over to where the branch landed and he picked it up.

"I'm not going to lose." mumbled Mike as he strode up the stairs.

He felt like his character from Halo, sent out to destroy Charlie and receive the special prize. He put his head out of the door and he looked back and forth. He saw Charlie's back about 50 feet away from him. He noticed that Charlie was walking at a fast pace. Mike broke into a determined sprint. Charlie heard the footsteps behind him and he turned around to see Mike charging at him with the branch back in hand. Charlie started to sprint away from his attacker. Charlie turned right into one hallway and he turned right again into a different hallway. Mike slid but he regained his balance and continued to chase the other boy. Charlie's lungs were burning. He turned into a dark hallway that was to his left. He couldn't see a thing. He slid his hand against the wall to see if there was a door handle. He was in luck. He opened the door and he was instantly blinded by the amount of light. He shielded his eyes and ran into the room. There was a rushing noise and the room smelled of hot chocolate. His eyes adjusted to the light. He was back in the chocolate room standing above the chocolate waterfall on a metal walkway with no rails or handles. He looked down and saw the hard concrete the chocolate hit before falling into the river. Mike crept onto the walkway. Charlie heard the footstep vibrations and he looked up.

"I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE!" Mike said through gritted teeth.

He charged at Charlie with the branch and he swung hard at him. Charlie quickly backed up and ducked and Mike lost his balance. He fell off of the walkway but before he could descend to his death, Charlie grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up.

"Why?" said Mike, his voice cracking and tears in his eyes.

"Like I told Veruca, it's the right thing to do." replied Charlie.

Charlie was failing to pull him up and the branch was weighing Mike down. He couldn't let go of it because it was stuck to his sweaty hand.

"Dammit! It's stuck!" Mike yelled. "Help me up, please!"

"I'm trying!" yelled Charlie.

Finally, Mike's sweat soaked hands slipped from Charlie's grip when Charlie tried to use all of his strength to pull him up. Mike tried to grab the edge of the walkway, but he was too far away. Mike went plummeting down and he landed soundly against the concrete. The cracking of his skull echoed throughout the room. Charlie stared down at the mangled body that was once Mike Teavee. He backed up against the wall in shock and he curled up into a ball. His face was red and he started to cry.

"It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault! He slipped!" Charlie muttered weakly to himself while rocking back and forth.

"MIKE!" yelled Mr. Teavee as he looked at a screen that showed his dead son.

"Game Over, he he!" Mr. Wonka chimed.

A oompa loompa came to Wonka's side.

"Take Mr. Teavee to the death room with his little boy. Also don't forget to clean up the blood. Blood and chocolate aren't over good together!" Mr. Wonka commanded.

"YOU'RE MAD! YOU'RE INSANE! I'LL DO MY WORST, I'LL EXPOSE YOU!" yelled Mr. Teavee

"I guess you're right, I am mad. Mad as an top hatter as they say! By the way, I have the media wrapped around my finger. I almost completely control them. I have many ways of keeping this situation hush hush!" Mr. Wonka explained.

"Farewell Mr. Teavee, sorry about your loss. Even though he was quite the mumbler I'm sure he will be missed." said Mr. Wonka

"You bastard!" yelled Mr. Teavee.

"We have a winner! Let's go tell him!" Mr. Wonka chimed

He led a scared Grandpa Joe out if the small room onto the glass elevator. Willy pushed a button and off they went!


	6. The Sur-Prize

**The Sur-Prize**

Willy and a scared Grandpa Joe walked out of the elevator into the dark hallway. Willy clapped his hands and the lights turned on. Finally, they came to the curled up and disheveled figure, who was quietly sobbing. Charlie hears footsteps coming towards him and he looks up. The boy looks up to see a smiling Wonka and a quiet Grandpa Joe. Willy's smile falters when he sees Charlie's tear filled face. The boy gets up and embraces Grandpa Joe while sobbing into his chest.

"It's over." whispered Grandpa Joe.

"I didn't kill him...it was a accident." sobbed Charlie.

"I know." whispered Grandpa Joe.

Wonka views the scene and gets a little uncomfortable. He quickly interrupts Charlie's reunification with his Grandpa.

"Sorry to bust in on the sentimental moment, but we have a lot of things to do today!" chimed Willy.

Wonka turned around and started to head for the elevator.

"Come on, you don't want to be left here, do you?" said Wonka.

Charlie let go of Grandpa Joe and he silently walked behind Wonka. Grandpa Joe slowly followed behind them. They walked into the glass elevator and Charlie marveled at the amount of buttons.

"Here we go, up and out!" Wonka said.

"What kind of room is that?" asked Charlie.

"Let's see." replied Wonka mysteriously.

He pressed the button and the elevator went left then forward and then it shot straight up. It went faster and faster as it got closer to the glass window above.

"Oh mygosh, we're going through the roof!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe.

Grandpa Joe held Charlie tight while Wonka looked at them with pure madness in his eyes.

"Precisely!" Wonka yelled.

The elevator accelerated as they got closer and closer to the glass. Grandpa Joe closed his eyes and he held on even tighter to Charlie. Willy's eyes lit up with excitement and glee. SMASH! The elevator flew through the glass out of the top of the smokestack. The kept flying higher and higher and high until gravity finally began to take its toll. Theelevator descended at frightening speeds. Charlie felt like his stomach was in his throat and that all of his blood had been pulled down to his feet. Willy just looked calm and relaxed. He pressed a button on the elevator that shined green when he touched it. Suddenly, the elevator came to a stop. Grandpa Joe opened his eyes to see if he hasdied yet. Charlie was amazed by the fact that they were floating above the factory. Charlie noticed that the elevator now had little jets keeping it in the air. He looked down into the factory courtyard where all the reporters and people were gathered outside of. He saw eight figures walk out of the factory. His eyes widened when he saw that the figures were Mike, Veruca, Violet and Augustus. They had not a scratch on their bodies.

"They're...alive!" Charlie exclaimed.

"No, they're...decoys. Androids to be precise." Wonka explained. "I built them before you arrived."

"So, they're really dead." Charlie said sadly.

"Yup! So where's your house?" Wonka asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Charlie asked.

"You want to go home don't ya?" Wonka replied.

"It's over there." Charlie said.

He pointed to a small shack at the edge of town. He pushed a button and the elevator headed for his house. The elevator smashed through the roof of the house, startling Mr and Mrs Bucket. It awoke the grandparents who were sleeping. Wonka looked at the parents and he took in his surroundings. When the doors opened Charlie ran into his mother's embrace. Grandpa Joe followed behind Charlie and Wonka stepped out as well. Charlie's mother and father were completely shocked by what they saw on Charlie's face. Charlie's eyes were swollen, his face was too pale and he had tears covering his face.

"Oh mygosh, what happened to you!?" Mrs. Bucket exclaimed.

"A..A lot." Charlie whimpered.

Charlie let go of his mother and turned towards Mr. Wonka.

"He is Willy Wonka. He bought us home." Charlie said.

"Mr. Wonka said that Charlie won a prize of some sort ." Grandpa Joe added.

"Not just some prize, it's a prize that's unheard of to say the least!" Wonka exclaimed. "I'm going to give this boy my entire factory!"

"Why?" Grandpa Joe asked.

Willy explained his realization that he won't be able to run the factory forever to the shocked family.

"And I chose you Charlie. I had a hunch right from the beginning." Wonka stated. "So what do you say Charlie? Want to come live in my factory with me?"

Charlie thought of the beauty and magnificence of the place, but then the dead faces of Augustus, Violet, Veruca, and Mike flashed in his mind. He thought about how much it could benefit his family and him.

"It depends Mr. Wonka." Charlie replied.

"Depends on what exactly?" Wonka asked.

"If my family can come live with me in the factory." Charlie said.

"Oh my dear boy, of course they can't. You can't run the factory with your family hanging about like a dead goose." Wonka explained. "No offense."

"None taken, jerk!" Grandpa George said.

"A chocolatier has to run free and solo. Gosh darn the consequences!" Wonka exclaimed.

"If my family can't go then I'm sorry Mr. Wonka. I'm not going." Charlie stated. "I wouldn't give up my family for anything, not for all the chocolate in the world."

This completely shocked Mr. Wonka.

"There's more than just chocolate, you know." Wonka said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wonka." Charlie said.

"Well that's just unexpected... and weird." Wonka said. "You know you signed a contract! It stated that you will accept any prize given to you by me for winning the game!"

"So you're saying that I must accept the Factory?" Charlie asked.

"Uhuh, yeah!" Wonka said.

Charlie smirked.

"Okay, if I have to accept the factory, then I guess I'll be coming with you." Charlie stated.

This shocked everyone in the room.

"BUT, if it's going to be mine then I'll just have to sell it." Charlie said.

"Over my dead body!" Wonka exclaimed.

"Good. Then we agree. I'll stay here and leave you in peace, and I don't take the factory." Charlie stated.

"Good riddence!" Grandpa Joe said as he flopped onto the bed next to his wife.

"Charlie, tell us what happened in there." Mrs. Bucket ordered.

His father stood behind his mother and both of them had serious looks on their faces. Charlie quietly began to talk and the parents couldn't believe what they were hearing.


	7. The Time After

** The Time After**

Charlie's mother held the boy softly while planting kisses on his forehead as he told her the gruesome story. She cried softly to herself as she heard each word enter her ear. The father's expression grew more and more grim as Charlie told the gory details of each death. His hands were around Charlie's neck as he tried to gently remove the candy collar. However, it was firmly stuck on Charlie's skin. He then got a wet washcloth and placed it around the collar. Then he started to pull it off as Charlie screamed. It slowly peeled off of his skin like a band aid.

"Then he asked me where my house is and I told him...you know the rest." Charlie finished. His father placed the candy collar on the table and he looked him in the eyes.

"We...we could have lost you." Charlie's mother gasped. Charlie leaned back into her embrace.

"But you didn't, I'm here." Charlie replied. She held him even tighter.

"What are we going to do?" asked Charlie's father.

"We'll go to the police, the government!" Charlie's mother shouted angrily.

"We can't, they won't believe us." whispered Charlie.

"They have to believe us! They must!" replied Charlie's mother. Tears streamed down her face.

"They won't. Mr. Wonka says he has ways of keeping this quiet. I don't know how, but he does." Charlie responded.

Everyone just stared quietly at Charlie.

"Things are going to get much better!" Grandma Georgina blurted out. Everyone smiled warily at her. That moment bought a bit of hope and light to the dark and gloomy moment. Charlie's mother let go of him.

"I should wash up." Charlie said.

He walked towards the bathroom. Meanwhile, Willy Wonka slammed the door in anger. He threw his cane at a nearby lamp shattering it into pieces. He sat in his mobile armchair and he removed his hat. He rubbed his forehead and thought. How could this have failed? Months of planning and everything is ruined. All because that little boywanted his family here. They would ruin everything. Willy sighed. He spent too much time and lives have been lost. It was bad enough that reporters had to be mind wiped and clones had to be created. He stared at the wall. He couldn't have another contest. They knew things. That boy knew things. Willy couldn't risk the truth being leaked. His face grew darker. If the truth got out what about the oompa-loompa's. They would be exposed and exploited. USED! All of his life's work would be taken from his and he wouldbe put into a asylum. Willy stood up and paced out of the room. He dropped his waistcoat and scarf. He knew he couldn't wait until it was too late. Wonka knew that Charlie was the only one. He sat on the edge of his bed. A oompa loompa came in a started to clean up the mess.

"Max, what am I going to do?!" Wonka asked.

Max just shrugged at him.

"You're no help!" Wonka exclaimed.

The oompa loompa looked sympathetically at him and he came over to the bed. He whispered something in his ear. Wonka quietly listened.

"THAT'S IT!" Wonka shouted happily, "You are pure genius. Thank you."

The oompa loompa gave a grin and bowed. Wonka stood up confidently. The plan was perfect! He put all of his clothing on and he headed out the door while formulating his plan.

Charlie looked into his mirror. He could clearly see the red, irritated, sticky skin where the candy collar once was. Charlie sighed and he poured water on his face and neck, removing the melted candy. He glanced into the mirror again. His bright blue eyes once filled with innocence were lost and replaced with a darker shade of blue. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was a deathly white. He looked back into the mirror in thought. Why was the candy maker this way? Why did he want Charlie and the others to kill each other. Grandpa Joe had always told stories of the generous candymaker and his wonders. Why the killing? Charlie shook his hands side to side and he wiped his face. He knew that Wonka was getting older, and more desperate. He knew this wouldn't be his last encounter with him. Charlie had better watch out for himself.


	8. The Next Day

**The Next Day**

The next day, Charlie helped his parents fix a hole in the roof and he went to school. His parents tried to go to the police, but no good came of it. Charlie's dad got a new job at the toothpaste factory, repairing the machine that once replaced him. Everything seemed well for the Buckets, however this would be very short-lived. During dinnertime the worst possible event would occur, and it would shake the Buckets forever.

"I'm glad that everything is getting better." Charlie cheered.

"Well, we're definitely thankful." said Mrs. Bucket.

They all signed into the pile of food they had cooked. Then suddenly someone knocked at the door. Mr. Bucket went to answer it and then he sat back down.

"Who was it?" asked Grandpa Joe.

"A guy who was looking to deliver a package, I think he got the wrong address." Mr. Bucket replied.

Suddenly, metal canisters flew into their window. They were releasing some kind of gas. Everyone panicked.

"What is it?!" Charlie yelled.

"Get to the door, we have to get out of here!" Mrs. Bucket shouted.

"It's locked shut!" Mr. Bucket screamed as he tried to open the door.

"Maybe we should stay... I mean it might not be that bad." Charlie mumbled woozily.

"What are you saying!?" Charlie's mother shouted.

She looked into his eyes. He looked like he was intoxicated. His face was reddish and his expression was drunken. Then, Charlie stumbled and he fainted. The rest of the Buckets fainted soon afterthe little boy. Then, what was panic and chaos turned into a deathly quiet. A man with a gas mask stepped through the door. He looked around at all of the motionless bodies. He picked up the smallest, Charlie and carried him over his back. He stepped out of the house onto the street where a van was waiting in the darkness. He threw Charlie into the back and he got into the driver's seat. He took off quickly abandoning the scene. He was headed towards Wonka's chocolate factory.


	9. Transformation

Charlie woke up to a bright light shining in his face. He tried to stand up but he was strapped to some kind of dentistry chair. His clothes had been taken off and they were replaced with a comfortable yoga tee-shirt and pants. He could smell the sweet scent of chocolates and it dawned on him where he was.

"Wonka! What did you do!?" Charlie shouted.

Silence remained.

"You're sick, you're a monster!" Charlie yelled.

"I'm the monster." Willy responded sarcastically, "I'm not a monster, Charlie. Your little mind might be confused about that, but soon it won't even matter. As a matter of fact, you might not even associate my name and 'monster' ever again."

"And how exactly will you do that?" Charlie asked.

"How about you find out!" Wonka replied, "Start the process!"

A headset was placed on his head and a screen came down from the ceilingl An oompa loompa came and forced a choclate-tasting drink down his throat. The screen displayed a spiral. The headset started to give Charlie subtle commands.

"Ha! What is this, hypnotic mind control or something? Hypnosis isn't even real Wonka!" Charlie teased.

"Well, I guess my plan is foiled then." Wonka said creepily.

"Yeah it is! You must be so...despra.." Charlie sighed.

He could feel his body becoming relaxed. He tried to look away, but his head was locked in place. His eyes started to feel droopy and he was getting sleepy. The commands coming in through the headset were becoming somewhat appealing to him. It was as if he had to follow them. It was the only way for him, the right way for him. His limbs became limp and loose, and his eyes finally closed. With each command given to him, he fell deeper into trance. He was entering a deep state of hypnosis.

"The induction is successful!" Wonka whispered.

"I will fall deeper into trance..." Charlie mumbled, "I will become more and more obedient to Mr. Willy Wonka, my master. I will run his factory as directed by him when I take over. I will submit to him. I must obey..."

Charlie's eyes were closed and his body was limp. His jaw and face went slack. His breathing was slow and deep. The boy's mind was empty and blank.

"My family comes after the factory." Charlie muttered robotically, "My family isn't important to me anymore."

Wonka grinned at the boy and once the process was over he looked over his new heir.

"We have a big plan for you, Charlie." Wonka said to himself.


	10. Wonka's Heir

"Charlie, I want you to take all of your horrid clothes off besides your underwear." Wonka ordered.

The boy immediately began to remove his knitted pattern sweater, his polo shirt, his t shirt, and he finally pulled off his brown trousers and worn shoes. The boy blankly stood bare in front of Wonka, waiting for orders.

"Good boy, now I want you to put on these new clothes that a boy living in the 21st century should wear." Wonka said, "Then, burn your old clothes."

Willy handed him a long sleeve blue shirt that buttoned up near the top and some sweatpants with white stripes going down the side. He was also given sneakers. Charlie put them on and threw his old clothes into the nearby fire.

"Good boy, very good boy." Wonka chimed.

Charlie felt a surge of pleasure every time Wonka called him a "good boy." Wonka took him out of the room and they walked onto the flying glass elevator. It bought them up through the factory to the living quarters. Charlie and Wonka walked through a hallway and Wonka unveiled Charlie's bedroom. Charlie smiled and gasped in surprise when he saw it. The boy ran in and looked around in amazement.

"Thank you, Master!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Your welcome, Charlie." Wonka responded.

Charlie flopped down on the bed and let out a happy sigh. He couldn't be more content as he felt the soft fabric of the blanket.

"I'm sure your hungry Charlie, how about we get some food?" Wonka asked.

"Sure, Master!" Charlie replied.

He jumped down from the bed and ran to follow Wonka. They arrived at a long table with a feast waiting for them. There was a big, juicy turkey, some biscuits, ham, rice, macaroni, and a variety of drinks. Then, there was blueberry pie with whipped cream and a tray of chocolate cookies. Charlie and Wonka smiled as they both took their seats. They each filled their plates with the large amounts of food on the table.

"This is delicious, Master!" Charlie said with a mouth full of food.

"Some of the world's finest ingredients, my boy." Wonka replied.

After they were done both had to sit down for a while to let the large amounts of food they had eaten digest.

"Master, thank you for everything." Charlie said.

"Well, your welcome Charlie, I just did what I thought needed to be done." Wonka replied, "I think you should get some rest, we have a lot to do."

"But it is only so early, Master. Can I stay up a little longer?" Charlie pleaded.

"No, it is time for bed." Wonka replied swiftly.

"Please!" Charlie whined.

"Go blank." Wonka said.

And Charlie's mind did just that. His face lost all expression, his eyes dialated and glazed over as he blankly stared forward.

"Now, go to bed." Wonka said calmly.

Charlie mindlessly stood up from his chair, knocking it over accidentally with the back of his knees. He didn't even react to it as he walked out of the room, down the hallway, into his room. He blankly changed into pajamas that were waiting for him and he layed down on his bed, in thrall. Wonka walked up to the resting Charlie and stroked his chestnut-colored hair.

"Good boy." Wonka whispered.


	11. James Carter

"Rise and shine, Charlie boy!" Wonka exclaimed.

Charlie mumbled in his bed and moved around a little in the covers.

"Wonka says, get up and stand at attention." Wonka said. He loved the various triggers he could use on Charlie to make him helplessly submit.

Charlie quickly got out of bed, and stood up at attention, staring mindlessly while in his pajamas.

"Now Charlie I want to get something straight. I am your master. " Wonka explained, "You are my pet."

"Yes, Master." Charlie replied robotically.

"You have been a little too uncompliant to my commands. You have been a little more like a Bad Boy." Wonka claimed, "And bad boys need punishment."

"Yes, Master." the boy said again.

"Pull down your pants, and show me your behind." Wonka ordered.

The skinny boy obediently pulled his patterned pajama pants down. He turned around in his boxers so his rear was facing Wonka.

"I am going to strike your behind with this licorice whip." Wonka stated, "And every time it hits you, I want you to say, 'I am a good boy.' Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master" was the only thing Charlie could say before the whip struck his behind. He was mindlessly chanting " I am a good boy" whenever the whip hit his rear. The blankly showed no emotion during the process.

"Good boy." Wonka said with a smile.

"I am a good boy for my Master." Charlie replied.

Charlie put on the clothes he had from yesterday and blankly followed Wonka around the hallway for most of the morning. Meanwhile, the mother of Charlie Bucket was in great pain. She was making breakfast with Grandpa Joe for the grandparents while Charlie's father tried to talk to the police about the kidnapping. He had been out of the house and away from his job for two days now, ever since Charlie was kidnapped.

"I tell you again, my son was violently taken from me! And you refuse to investigate at all!" exclaimed a angry Mr. Bucket.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave." the officer replied, "Have a nice day."

A finally defeated Mr. Bucket left the police station. However, he wouldn't leave without anything.

"Hey you," said a mysterious man who was leaning on outside wall of the building, "I don't think your fibbing. But we can't talk here, follow me."

Mr. Bucket followed the man with hopes of gaining something that could help him find his son. They walked into a nearby cafe and sat at a table.

"So, I hear your son was kidnapped." said the man, "Hey wasn't it that kid uh... Charlie Bucket! The lucky one who got the last golden ticket."

"Yes, he was. And it wasn't lucky, it was more like cursed." replied Mr. Bucket, "When he came home, he told me about what happened in the factory when he went with his Grandpa. And it wasn't his imagination."

Mr. Bucket retold the grim tale that Charlie had told him. The man's expression showed more and more concern with every word. Then he told him how Charlie was kidnapped.

"This seems like a very sinister plot." said the man, "And what your son said is true. Wonka has mysteriously been sending money to all the surrounding police stations and government buildings and that raised some questions in me, and of seems I have found the answer. My name is Detective James Carter and I going to help you get your son back, with the support of the police or not. I'm going to have someone come to your house, so we can see what gas was used on you, and we'll go from there."

"Thank you...just thank you!" Mr. Bucket said.

"Also, watch out for yourself." Carter said, "Wonka is powerful, and you don't want him putting more of your family in danger."

Both men walked out of the cafe. At the factory, Wonka was showing Charlie to his apprentice outfit. It was a red fleece jacket with a lighter shade of red on the bottom and a darker shade near the top and collar. It had a zipper near the top, and zipper compartments next the the chest and on the right sleeve. It had a small Wonka logo that the oompas had on their uniforms near the bottom. Charlie was also given a red v-neck jersey. This was the same red Wonka had on his signature coat.

"Put them on." Wonka ordered happily.

The boy removed his shirt and put on the jersey and the fleece jacket over his lanky body.

"I love it." Wonka said, "Now, I want you to tell me that you will wear it everyday unless instructed otherwise."

"I will wear my outfit everyday unless instructed otherwise, Master." Charlie repeated robotically.

"And you will love to wear these." Wonka commanded, "this is your favorite outfit."

"I love to wear these clothes. They are my favorite, Master." the boy said thoughtlessly.

"Good boy, very good boy." Wonka said while jostling Charlie's chestnut hair, "Let's do some brainstorming!"

Charlie followed Wonka with a blank expression in his face and eyes. The once humble, kind, and warmhearted boy was now reduced to a mindless drone and thrall for Wonka. And Wonka was enjoying it.


	12. The Plan

James Carter and Mr. Bucket looked over their investigation. Their were pictures of Charlie and Wonka. They also included all of the important locations.

"It seems that Charlie was kidnapped by Wonka. All the clues point to him." James Carter said.

"Well, that doesn't make things any better." Mr. Bucket replied, "Wonka is so powerful! What can we do?"

"We're just going to have to apprehend Wonka, take Charlie back and leave. However, by what your son told you, Wonka will probably retaliate violently. So once get him, we have to do our best to lay low. Also, make Charlie more unnoticable and maybe change his appearance. Dye his hair a different color to throw Wonka off if he goes looking for Charlie again." Carter explained.

"It's gonna have to be a intricate plan. But I will do anything to get my only son back." Mr. Bucket said.

"Good. Let's prepare." James Carter said.

Back at the factory, Charlie and Wonka had just finished thinking up a new idea for candy. Now, Charlie was cleaning the floor in the dining room, as Wonka deliberately spilled his drink to make Charlie clean it.

"_Ha, Charlie is so deep into my control that he doesn't notice that I am spilling on purpose._" Wonka thought.

"I'm done, Master!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Good. Now come over here and sit down." Wonka ordered.

Charlie obeyed Wonka's command. Wonka looked the boy in the eyes and grinned.

"How are you liking your time at the factory?" Wonka questioned.

"I am having a wonderful time, Master. It's been the best days of my life!" Charlie said with a childish smile.

"Would you ever to leave? Or even worse, run away from me?" Wonka asked.

"Of course not, Master. You're the most wonderful person I have ever met!" Charlie replied.

"Good boy!" Wonka chimed while petting the boy's hair like he was a puppy.

Charlie looked back at Wonka and gave him the happiest grin. Wonka couldn't help but smile back at him.

"My little perfect heir." Wonka thought.

Meanwhile, Mr. Bucket and Detective Carter were getting ready to execute their big plan.

"We are going to need weapons, guns. Have you ever used a gun before?" Carter asked.

"Unfortunately, no. We could never afford it." Mr. Bucket replied.

"Well, I will just have to teach you, won't I?" Carter said, "Or better yet, how about I get a expert to teach you?"

The two men drove to the police department HQ and Carter walked inside. He came back a couple minutes later with another detective, who had black hair and dark, piercing eyes.

"Mr. Bucket, meet Detective Joe Smith." Carter said.

"Hello, sir." Mr. Bucket said as he shook the man's hand.

"So, it seems you have a kidnapping problem." Smith claimed, "It's just that the kidnapper is a millionaire living in a factory. This will be fun."

"Let's head to the range." Carter said.

They all got into the car and drove off. Once they arrived at the firing range they made plans on who would have what weapon.

"We will all have nightsticks as a melee weapon and M9 pistols as our secondary. Carter, you take the bolt-action rifle. I will use a submachine gun, and you Mr. Bucket, will have the shotgun. Carter, just use iron sights on your rifle, because we may have close quarter engagements." Smith explained, "However, we will also carry tasers, just in case we need to make non-lethal takedowns, on Wonka, or Charlie. They may be hostile to us, Understood?"

"Yep." replied Carter, "Also, understand that we may be arrested and sent to jail for this stunt. Wonka has a lot of influence and he should not be underestimated."

"I am willing to take that risk to get my son back." Mr. Bucket said.

"Good, let's get cracking." Smith said.

They went to the firing range to train and get ready. Mr. Bucket attempted to hit the bullseye on the targets, but to no avail. However, with help from Smith, he soon was shooting as accurate as a trained officer could. Mr. Bucket was determined to get Charlie back, and this gave him the energy and strength to succeed. After training, they went to grab something to eat, and they planned for the next day. The storm was brewing.


	13. Infiltration

The following day was very snowy, and visibiity was very low. It was cloudy and somewhat dark over the towering factory and the snow-covered surrounding buildings. Thick clouds blocked out the rays of the sun as crystals of snow fell from them as well. A quiet Mr. Bucket kissed his wife goodbye and said farewell to the grandparents as well.

"I'm proud of you, son." Grandpa George said with a smile.

Mr. Bucket responded with a acknowledging grin in Grandpa George's direction as he got his coat and headed out of the door.

"I will be back soon, Buckets." he exclaimed.

Waiting for Mr. Bucket by their police vehicle were Detectives Carter and Smith.

"Well, this is it boys. The big moment." Smith said, "Oh, and we also have the support of our police chief, so that's a plus."

"Nice to know." Mr. Bucket replied.

"Also, put this on. It'll do ya' good." Carter mentioned as he gave a bulletproof vest to Mr. Bucket.

"Thanks." Mr. Bucket said.

The three men discretely prepared their weaponry and drove off towards their destination. Back at the factory, Charlie and Wonka had just finished eating breakfast. Out of boredom, Wonka had decided to play fetch with the young boy. Wonka would throw the candy cane stick anywhere in the room and Charlie would run after it and retrive it to give it back to his master.

"This is fun, Master!" Charlie cheered.

However, Wonka had a feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen today. He had this feeling ever since he took the boy away from his family, but it was more potent today. Wonka stared out the dining hall window with heavy thoughts, looking down on all of the surrouding snow-covered structures below.

"What's wrong, Master?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, nothing my dear boy." Wonka lied with a look of great worry on his face.

Carter, Smith, and Mr. Bucket were at the factory gate. They could smell the sweet scent of candy nearby as Carter took a loudspeaker from the seat and stepped out of the car.

"Mr. Wonka! Open the gate, we are police!" Carter announced while flashing his badge at the security camera.

A surprised and startled Wonka ordered the gate to be opened.

"What are they doing here?!" Wonka exclaimed, "Get me a visual on all of them and notify the mercenaries, now!"

"All three men have been identified as: Detective James Carter, Detective Joe Smith and Todd Bucket." A robotic voice stated over the intercom.

"Oh, no. His f-f-f-father has come to take him from me." Wonka concluded, "No, Charlie's mine. Put the Factory into defense mode."

The oompa-loompas simultaneously left their posts and scattered across the entire factory. The lights flashed red and the alarm was sounding.

"Mr. Wonka, we need you to step outside of the building now!" Carter commanded.

No response.

"I repeat, step outside of the main entrance of the building, now!" Carter repeated, "If you do not comply, we will enter by force."

Suddenly, the entrance to the factory was opened, but Wonka wasn't alone. He was accompanied by 24 mercenaries all holding deadly assault rifles.

"Hello, my dear boys." Wonka chimed, "What is the problem we have here?"

"You are under arrest on four counts of murder, one count of child abuse, one count of abduction, one count of attempted murder, and five counts of 'illegal hypnosis and mind control'." Carter announced.

"Well, I am afraid you have made a mistake. I am only a humble chocolatier." Wonka replied innocently.

"Stop lying! You know what you did, now give me my son back!" Mr. Bucket yelled.

"I am sorry, but I am afraid I can't do that, after all, I do need an heir." Wonka said, "So, instead of me coming with you, how about you have some fun with these nice men out here. They're really sweet, ha ha."

With that, Wonka walked back into the factory and the doors closed behind him. The mercenaries were ready to fight, but so was Mr. Bucket. Out of nowhere, he open fired on his enemies quickly, taking some down. Frantically, everybody ran to cover and bullets flew through the factory courtyard, tearing apart anything in their path. Detective Smith was a excellent gunfighter and he was able to take down many of the mercenaries with ease. Waves of lead were launched back and forth until all of the mercenaries were severely wounded or dead.

"What a mess." Carter proclaimed, "Hey, let's get some C4 on these doors."

Smith quickly ran over and placed the stick explosive device on the door of the factory. Then he backed up with a detonator in his hand.

"Get down!" Smith yelled. "Alright! Blow it!"

BOOM! A fireball arose from the enterence and pieces of metal and wood were launched everywhere. Smoke filled the courtyard.

"GO! GO! GO! Get in there!" Smith boomed.

The trio entered the factory with their guns pointing in every direction. Once they emerged from the smoke, they saw that they were in a long, humid hallway with a red carpet decorating the center of the hall. They rushed to the end of the hallway, and they stopped at the door.

"Put down a breaching charge, Carter." Smith ordered.

Carter placed a thin, square bomb on the door and he set a timer. Tick, tick, tick, tick,tick,tick, BANG! The door blew open again and they were met with a chocolatey, sweet smell. Once the smoke cleared they quickly marveled at the beauty of the Chocolate Room. However, their awe was short lived as suddenly a dozen more mercenaries appeared with a force of oompa-loompas who were armed with candy blades.


End file.
